When Life Gives You Lemons
by moonbunny2
Summary: After the death of her father, Serena moves in with her best friend, Andrew. She meets his mysterious roommate, and the two don't exactly get along. What happens when she finds love in the most unexpected place?
1. The beginning

1When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter One

The waiting room of Juban Hospital was quiet. They all waited. Waited for good news. Waited for bad news. No one knew. A young woman sat in the corner with her head in her hands. A single tear fell down her cheek as she prayed, "Please God. Please let him be ok. I can't live without him." The blonde haired man sitting beside her grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him, and leaned against him. He put his arm around her, "It'll be alright, Sere. It'll be alright."

A doctor walked through the double doors with a solemn look upon his face. Slowly, he walked to the Tsukino family. "Mrs. Tsukino," he said. A woman in the lobby looked up. Strangely, she seemed rather calm. "Yes, doctor. How is he?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tsukino. We did everything we could, but we lost him in the end. He suffered severe trauma to the head, and there was just too much damage. We couldn't save him. I'm really very sorry."

A tear fell down Mrs. Tsukino's face, "Thank you, Doctor."

Serena looked up, "Oh Daddy!" she whispered. Andrew, the man beside her, enveloped her in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulders. "I can't believe he's gone!"

"I know, sweetie.. I know." He held her as she continued to cry. Mrs. Tsukino and the two other girls in the room, Kerry and Emily, sat quietly. Mrs. Tsukino was Serena's step-mother, and the other girls, her step-sisters. The girls seemed unphased by this sudden tragedy, and Mrs. Tsukino didn't know what to make of it. She walked to Serena and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Come, Serena. It's time to go home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

A few weeks had gone by since his death. No will had been found, and everything in her father's estate had been handed over to her step-mother. Serena was having a hard time with her father's death. Her father meant everything to her. Her mother had died during childbirth, and Serena had never had the chance of knowing her. Now she was stuck here with no one, except for her bratty step-sisters and her bitchy step-mom. She had never really cared for them. She only tolerated them because she wanted her father to be happy. She loved him, and would have done anything for him. Now that he was gone, she didn't know what to do. Sarah, her step-mother, was finally showing her hatred towards Serena. After all, now that Ken was dead, she didn't have to pretend anymore. She had his money, and if Serena wanted a comfortable life, then she would just have to do what she said.

Serena was laying in bed. She had been awake for hours, but she didn't feel like facing the day. "I miss you so much, Daddy," she whispered. You see, Mr. Tsukino had been killed in a car accident. On his way to work that morning, a car ran the red light and slammed right into his driver's side. Serena began to cry softly. From downstairs she heard yelling, "Serena, come cook breakfast!" Serena rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top and threw her hair into a pony tail. She ran downstairs, and began cooking breakfast.

"God, Serena. What took you so long?" asked Emily and Kerry.

Sarah eyed her cautiously, "Yes, Serena. You should no better than to stay in bed all day. There are things to be done around here. The laundry isn't going to do itself, you know?" Serena held her breath. She didn't want to say anything that she would regret. She sighed, and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Serena!" yelled Sarah. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Serena looked to the ground, "I'm sorry." Kerry and Emily smirked at her. Serena placed the plates down, and went to do the rest of the housework.

Later that afternoon, Serena went to ask Sarah if there was anything else that needed to be done. As she approached the door, she heard her step-mother on the phone. "Yes, Katrina. Everything is wonderful! Now that Ken is gone I have complete control over his money. And his little bitch of a daughter is now at my every beck and call! Quite frankly, I'm glad he's gone. I was never interested in him to begin with. It was his money that I loved!" Not wanting to hear anymore, Serena ran to her room! When she got there she found Emily and Kerry going through her things. "What are you doing?" asked Serena angrily. Kerry and Emily looked up. Emily smiled, "Oh, we were just looking for a dress for the school dance. You have such pretty dresses and we didn't think you'd mine if we borrowed them. After all, you're not going are you? Who would want to take someone as ugly as you?" The girls laughed. Tears fell down Serena's face. "I can't take this anymore!" Serena screamed. She ran down the stairs and out the door, never looking back.

She ran as fast as her body would take her. She didn't want to think anymore. She ended up at Andrew's door and she knocked. Andrew opened the door and saw her upset. He hugged her and brought her into his apartment.

The two sat on the couch while she cried. After she had regained composure, Andrew asked, "What happened Sere?" "They all hate me, Andrew. Sarah never loved my dad, and the girls are just using me. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't ever go back, Andy. Please don't make me go back," she begged.

"Of course I won't make you go back, Sere. We're best friends. I would love it if you stayed with me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said smiling. "I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind one more person. We do have a spare bedroom. Besides, I hardly ever see him."

Serena sniffed, "Thanks, Andy. You're the best!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I know this is really short, but this is just the beginning. The chapters will get a lot longer, I promise. I have to warn you though, this isn't going to be a story where Serena is struggling with her grief like the last one. I just had to make a few dramatic moments happen to get her into Andrew's apartment. Gee, I wonder who the roommate is going to be? the author winks Anyways, please review and tell me whether or not I should continue.


	2. Determination

1Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot that you like my story! Now, about my story being a Cinderella story, it wasn't meant to be, but it did kind of start out that way. I'm not sure how much of Serena's step-family I'll use in the story, but we'll see. I'm just kind of going with the flow and writing whatever comes to me! I really want the main focus to be with Serena and Darien though! So, enough talking...go enjoy chapter two! Be sure to leave reviews. Flames are accepted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter Two

Later that afternoon, Andrew took Serena back to her old house. He was going to help her gather her things. Serena had refused to come alone, afraid that she would back down at the last minute. As they walked up the stairs and stood on the porch, she took a deep breath. Andrew cupped her shoulders and told her that everything would be alright. Slowly, she opened the door and walked in. Sarah had been in the living room and looked up when she heard someone coming in. She glared when she saw Serena. "Where have you been?" Clearing her throat, Serena said, "I've been at Andrew's. I'm moving in with him. I can't live with you for any longer and I won't. I'm here to gather some of my things, and I will be out of your way forever. Keep all of Daddy's money. He set up a trust fund for me years ago, so I'm pretty much set. I bet he didn't tell you that, did he Sarah? He may have loved you, but you didn't fool him. He saw past your selfish ways. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that said, she headed up stairs and into her bedroom.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"I'm proud of you, Sere. You don't deserve to be taken advantage of and I for one am glad that you stood up to your step-mom."

Serena smiled and hugged him, "You're such a good friend, Andy."

Andrew smiled, "I know." She slapped him playfully. They then got to work and started packing her things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they had unloaded her things, Andrew and Serena sat down with a bowl of popcorn to watch a movie. They were laughing and talking with each other while the movie was playing. Serena grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Andrew. He glared evilly at her and threw a whole handful back at her. Thus began a popcorn war. While the war was going on, the door to the apartment opened, and in walked none other than Darien Shields. He looked at the two on the couch and shrugged. He didn't know Andrew had a girlfriend. Not that he cared. It's not like he was close to him or anything. Andrew was just his roommate. He didn't have to know everything that was going on in his life. Darien walked past the two and headed towards his room. He stopped when he heard his name being called. "Hey Darien!" called Andrew.

"Yeah."

"This is Serena. She's going to be our new roommate. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," said Darien cooly. "It was nice to meet you, Serena."

"Likewise," she said. Darien walked to his room.

"Wow, he's kind of cold!" exclaimed Serena.

"Yeah, he's always been like that. He's very mysterious. You'll get used to him." Serena laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Darien sighed as he took his shirt off. So Andrew's girlfriend is moving in, huh? "This should prove to be interesting," he said out loud. He shook his head. He had to admit, she was beautiful. "Don't say things like that Darien. She's your roommate's girlfriend. You got that? Your roommate's girlfriend." Sighing, he shed the rest of his clothes and took a nice, hot shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her long, blonde hair. Humming to herself she stared at her reflection. Satisfied with herself she set her brush back down on the dresser. Her eyes landed on a picture. Picking it up, she smiled sadly. It was a picture of her and her dad. She remembered that day well. She had just graduated from high school, and her best friend, Amy, had taken the picture. That had been the perfect day. He had taken her out to lunch earlier that day, and after that he had taken her shopping and had bought her everything she had wanted. He had been so proud of her. She had been the valedictorian of her class, and had been accepted to Harvard. She put the picture down as her eyes began to tear up. That picture had been taken a few weeks before he died. She was supposed to attend Harvard in the fall, but that wasn't going to happen now. Life just didn't seem worth it anymore. Harvard had been their secret. No one else knew about it. "Yup, its definitely not worth it. I can't go there anymore. Tomorrow I start working at Andy's arcade." She had agreed to work at the arcade so she could start making a living. Granted, she had her trust fund, but she didn't want to rely on that forever. Besides, Andy really needed the help. With those thoughts in mind, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena woke up bright and early the next morning. Today was her first day of work, and she didn't want to be late. She got out of bed and stretched. 'Today is going to be a good day,' she thought. She took a shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white button up blouse. It was casual enough to make her feel comfortable, but professional at the same time. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. As she walked to the arcade she began to feel a little nervous. She was afraid she wasn't going to do well. 'What if I spill a milkshake on a customer, or trip and make an idiot of myself?' Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly found herself bumping into a very hard chest. She looked up and blushed when she realized it was Darien. She opened her mouth to apologize but Darien interrupted her. "You should really watch where you're going," he said and walked away. "Well that was rude," Serena said to herself. Shaking her head she continued the trip to the arcade.

Once she arrived, she threw on an apron and walked behind the counter. "Good morning, Andy." "Morning, beautiful." Serena blushed. He was always complimenting her. "Are you ready for your first day?"

Serena smiled, "You bet! But I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. You're going to do just fine."

"Thanks, Andy!" Their first customer walked in. Serena smiled and greeted him. While taking his order a few more customers walked in, and before she knew it she had a line full waiting for the morning coffees. One by one she got them their coffee and wished them a good day.

"Good morning, sir. What can I-" she was interrupted.

"Coffee. Black," the young man said.

"Geeze, Darien. You don't have to be so rude. How can you drink your coffee that way? I have to use lots of cream and sugar."

Darien just glared at her, "My coffee please."

"Okay. Okay. Hold your horses. Here's your coffee. Your total is $2.14." He handed her a five, "Here. Keep the change because I don't have all day." He took his coffee and left.

"Ohh, the nerve of that man!" Serena vented.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Serena was doing really well, and all of the customers loved her. Around 4 o'clock a group of three girls walked in. Serena smiled and walked over to them. "Good afternoon, ladies. What can I get for you?"

The girl with blonde hair smiled at her. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just started today. I'm Serena."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mina, and this is Raye and Lita." The girls waved at her.

Raye winked, "We're regulars here, so be prepared to be bugged by us a lot."

Serena laughed, "Oh, I don't mind. You seem like pretty cool people." She took their orders and went to retrieve them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena and Andrew were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "So, I see you met Mina and her friends," said Andrew.

"I did. They seem really nice."

"Yeah, they are," sighed Andrew.

Serena looked at him funny, "What was that sigh for?"

Andrew looked up, "Huh? Nothing."

"Oh come on, Andy. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Did Mina say anything about me?"

Serena paused, "You have a thing for her. Don't you?"

Andrew blushed, "Of course not."

Serena giggled, "Yes you do."

"Ah, come on now Serena."

"Admit it Andy! You like her."

"Ugh, ok. I like her." He ran his hand through his hair. "So what do I do?"

"Duh! You talk to her. Find out what she likes, what she doesn't like. Then, when the timing is right, ask her on a date."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Any girl would be lucky to go out with my best friend." She gave him a hug. Andrew kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Sere! You're the best."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about ten o'clock. Serena was on the couch reading a book, and Andrew was sitting in the chair reading the paper. Darien walked in the door. Wrapped around his arm, was a beautiful woman. She was tall, with long slender legs. Every man's dream. He glanced at Serena and Andrew and lead the woman to his room. Serena looked shocked, while Andrew looked unfazed.

"What was that?" she asked.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Oh that was nothing. Every night he brings a different girl home. He never says a word about it. He has his way with her, and then he never sees her again."

Serena sighed, "Poor girl."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was Saturday. It was Serena's day off. Serena was on the couch watching MTV. Darien walked into the living room. Sitting beside her he said, "How can you watch that? It's garbage."

She glared at him, "I didn't ask you to join me, Darien. If you don't like what I'm watching then you can feel free to leave."

"Ouch," laughed Darien. "A girl has never told me to leave before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Such venom, meatball head. Aren't you friendly to everybody?"

"What did you just call me?"

Darien winked, "Meatball head."

"That is not my name," said Serena angrily.

"Really? I think it suits you well. I mean come on. That is a pretty ridiculous hair style."

"You have some nerve, you know that?" Serena got up and went to her room. She slammed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Such an idiot,' thought Darien. 'All you wanted to do was get to know her a little more. She is your roommate's girl. The least you could do is be nice to her.' But that was part of the problem. Darien thought that Serena was Andrew's girlfriend. He had to tell himself that he didn't like her so he wouldn't be attracted to her. Yes, she was very beautiful. There was just something about her that made him want to kiss her. 'Stop those thoughts, Dare. You don't like her. You can't like her.' Ah, who was he kidding! These last few weeks had been torture for him. He saw her everywhere. At home, the arcade, random moments on the street, he saw her all the time. Every time he saw her he tired to convince himself that he didn't like her, but he was failing miserably. The only reason he was mean to her was to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing the living daylights out of her. Yes, he definitely was in a dilemma.

Later that afternoon Darien walked into the arcade. "Hey Andrew," he said.

"Hi Darien. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, I guess." This was a little weird for him. He and Andrew didn't talk much. They pretty much just stayed out of each other's lives.

"Well, it's about Serena. You're really making her upset by treating her so badly all of the time."

Darien looked down, "I know Drew. I'm sorry. I'll try to treat her better, okay?"

Andrew smiled, "That's all I care about. I love her, you know? I don't like seeing her upset." Darien smiled at him. If he couldn't have Serena, then Andrew would be the next best person in line. It was obvious that he cared for the girl. He would do anything to keep her happy.

"I'll see you later, okay Andrew?"

"Okay dude."

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Serena was sprawled out on the floor with a phot album when Darien walked in. She glanced up when she heard someone walk in but quickly looked away when she saw it was Darien.

"What are you doing Serena?"

"Wow. You actually used my real name."

"Come on now Serena. I'm sorry about earlier."

She smiled, "It's okay. I was just looking at this photo album. That's all."

Darien sat beside her and began to look through the album. His eyes landed on a picture of her and an older gentleman. His arms were wrapped around him her and the two looked very happy. "Whose this?" he asked. He looked at her when she didn't respond. For a second, he thought he saw sadness in her eyes, but that was quickly replaced.

"That's my dad," she said.

"You two must be very close. You have a lot of pictures of him."

"Yeah. Close," she said. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Darien."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Serena went to bed Andrew walked through the door with a blonde woman on his arm.

"Hello Darien."

Darien glared. Serena's boyfriend was in her apartment, with another woman on his arms.

"Hi," he said. "Whose this?"

"Oh, this is Mina. She's great. We're going on a date tonight."

Oh no, this is definitely not good. "A date?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. What's gotten in to you man?"

Darien couldn't take it anymore. How could he cheat on someone as wonderful as Serena? "Isn't your girlfriend going to mind?" he asked glaring daggers at Andrew.

Mina gasped, "Girlfriend? I'm out of here." She turned to leave, but Andrew grabbed her wrist. "What girlfriend?"

"What do you mean, what girlfriend? Serena, the one you're in love with." Andrew blinked at him. All was silent for a minute. Andrew then burst out laughing.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You think that Serena is my girlfriend? Haha, that is so funny. Darien, I love the girl, but I don't love her in that way. Serena is my best friend."

Darien slapped himself. "I've been so stupid."

Andrew laughed, "Don't worry about it man." He turned to Mina. "I'm going to go and get changed, and then you and I, my lovely lady, we'll begin our date."

Mina giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, thought Darien. All of this time he thought he couldn't have her, and it turns out that she's not taken at all. Darien smiled, "Serena Tsukino, I will make you mine, if it's the last thing I do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

And there you have it! Chapter two is done! I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to hearing your reviews!


	3. Friends

1Thank you so much for the reviews! I am trying to update as much as I can, but as of Saturday I'm moving into my dorm room! Yeah! Anyway, classes start next Wednesday so I won't be updating as often, but I promise I will try to update as much as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter Three

It had been a couple of weeks since Darien found out that Serena was single. He came by the arcade to visit her everyday. The two had become pretty close lately. They would talk, and she would laugh. Things were great between the two. Today Darien sat quietly. 'That's strange,' Serena thought. "Hey, Darien. Are you okay? You're awfully quiet today."

He looked up, "Huh? I'm sorry Sere. I guess I haven't been paying attention."

She just sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going to go take Raye, Lita, and Mina's orders."

Darien sighed in frustration. He was nervous. He wanted to get to know Serena on a more personal basis. He wanted to ask her out on a date. 'What if she says no,' he thought. Serena came back. "Gosh," she said, "those girls eat so much. It's a wonder that they haven't turned in to fat pigs by now!" Darien laughed. "So, Serena," he said. "Yeah, Dare." "Would you like to go do something this weekend? Maybe a movie or dinner?"

"Like friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Like friends," he said.

Serena smiled, "I'd love to Darien. You've been so nice to me the last couple of weeks, and I'd really like to get to know you better."

Darien smiled, "Ok, so it's settled. Saturday night then. Well I've got some stuff to do so I'll see you later okay?"

"Ok Dare. Have a good day!"

"You too, Serena."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darien walked to the park. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." All he wanted was a date and he had to go and agree to the whole friend thing. He could have just said it was a date. "Great, now it's going to be even harder to get Serena." Shaking his head, Darien got up and went home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was finally Saturday night. Darien could hardly contain his excitement. Tonight would be the night. He would be the perfect gentleman, and he would sweep her off of her feet. Yes, tonight would be the night. Darien straightened his tie and smoothed his pants. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he said, "It's now or never." He grabbed the bouquet of roses he had purchased and walked into the living room. He took a deep breath and looked up when Serena entered the room.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sere." Serena blushed. She was wearing white skirt that went to her knees and a pink cashmere sweater. "Thanks," she said. "You look pretty dashing yourself."

Darien smiled, "These are for you."

"Thanks Darien!" Serena kissed his cheek. "I'm just going to put these in water."

Darien touched his cheek. That one little kiss made him feel on fire. She came back. "Shall we," he said and offered her his arm. She giggled, "We shall." They walked out of the apartment complex. He lead her to his car, a shiny, black Nissan 350Z, and opened the door for her. On the way to the restaurant, things were a little awkward. Unable to stand the silence anymore Serena asked, "So, Darien, where are we going?" "Well, there's this really nice restaurant by the beach. It's made completely of glass, so you can get an excellent view of the water."

"It sounds like it's a lovely place."

"It is. I really hope you like it."

They pulled up at the most beautiful place Serena had ever seen. She gasped, "Darien it's beautiful." He helped her out of the car and whispered in her ear, "Wait to you see the inside." His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't explain why. She had to admit, he was very handsome, and she had been attracted to him from the very moment she had met him. But, he was also a womanizer. She had to keep that in mind. She would not let herself fall for him. Friends is all they could ever be.

Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside. They were seated right away. "So, Darien," she asked, "why such a fancy place?" Darien smiled, "Well, we didn't exactly get off to a great start, so this is my way of apologizing for being a jerk to you."

"Oh, well apology accepted." So he wasn't trying to get to her, thought Serena. He was only taking her out as a way to apologize. This took some of the pressure off of her. They could be friends, and that's what Serena wanted.

"So, we've been living together for a couple of months now, and I still don't know what you do."

Darien smiled, "Well, I'm studying to be a doctor. I'm currently in my senior year of pre-med at Tokyo University. I've was accepted to Harvard for Med School, but I didn't accept it. Tokyo has become home to me, and I just didn't want leave it, you know?"

Serena winced inwardly. Harvard hit her close to home. "Harvard. That's very impressive."

"Thanks. What about you, Sere? You can't possibly work at the arcade forever. Didn't you just graduate from high school a couple of months ago? Is college in your future plans?"

"Actually, I was accepted to Harvard too, but I decided not to go." She didn't know why she was telling him. No one knew about Harvard, except for her dad, and he was dead. Darien just seemed easy to talk to. She enjoyed his company, and she wanted to tell him.

Darien looked surprised. "Why did you turn them down?"

Serena looked down, "It was always a dream of mine to go to Harvard. My dad always used to tell me that I could do anything that I set my mind too. Whenever I told people that I wanted to go to Harvard, they thought I was crazy. I wanted nothing more than to prove to them that I could do it. So I did it. I applied, and I got in. My dad was so proud of me, but I made him promise not to tell anyone. After graduation, things just changed. I just couldn't go to Harvard."

Darien looked a little confused. Shrugging it off he asked, "You talk about your dad a lot. You must really love him."

Serena ignored the pain in her heart. She liked Darien, she really did, but she couldn't tell him about her father just yet. "Yeah, I do."

"So, if you're not going to Harvard, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm not ready for college yet. I'll keep working at the arcade for now, and then I'll start thinking about college."

"Okay. Well, now that dinner is over, what movie do you want to see?"

Serena looked at him, "I've been thinking. Do you think we could take a walk along the beach instead of a movie?"

Darien smiled, "That's a wonderful idea." He took her hand, and they headed out to the beach.

It was a beautiful night. They walked down the beach in silence for awhile. Serena looked at him. "Tonight has been wonderful, Darien. Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing. You're welcome." Serena then looked at him evilly and took off down the beach. "I bet you can't catch me!" she shouted. Darien grinned. He took off after her. Upon seeing him coming after her, Serena yelped. She continued to run, but Darien was too fast for her. He grabbed her and they fell to the grown laughing. He wrapped his arm around her, and the laid there quietly. Serena looked at the stars. "The stars are so beautiful. I love to look at them. I get lost in my own little world when I do. There's just something about them that makes you forget everything and feel at peace with the world."

"I know what you mean," said Darien. He looked her in the eye. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. She had completely taken his breath away tonight. He liked everything about her, and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. He eyed her lips. How he wanted to taste those lips. He started to lean closer. He wanted to kiss her. He got closer and closer, and suddenly, she jumped up. "It's getting late, Darien. We should go home."

He shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Sere."

When they got home, Serena gave him a hug. "I had a really nice time tonight, Darien."

He smiled down at her, "Good, I'm glad." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Darien."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena was getting ready for bed. Tonight had been a great night. She had gotten to know Darien better, and she really liked him. He was such a great friend, and she was lucky to have him in her life. When they were on the beach it looked like he was going to kiss her, but that must have been her mind going crazy. "He didn't try to kiss me. Did he?" She shook her head and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Serena." She laughed and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short. I've been experiencing a little writer's block. I have the basic plot in my head, sometimes I just get stuck with the details in between. So please review!


End file.
